


Sticky Notes

by Hyperfications



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cherry is having a moment, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashback, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, joe doesn't mind, they have socks on, two bros driving home, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfications/pseuds/Hyperfications
Summary: Joe is skating right next to him in his own world that rejects common sense and for a moment Cherry remembers why, he's always been kind of good at keeping promises.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom , is it a one shot? probably, am I going to say there might be more parts anyways? yes. warning this is not all the way accurate to canon due to S not being started by them. however that might change.

> _You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves_  
>  _you, but he loves you. And you feel like you’ve done something terr-_  
>  _ible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself_  
>  _a grave in the dirt, and you’re tired._

**-Siken**

* * *

  
  
  


The first time it happens it’s almost unrecognizable, they’re driving home and Adam is in the back seat stroking the wheel of his skateboard in a way that’s always made Kojiro uncomfortable. Cherry is in the passenger seat next to him in a desperate attempt to increase the distance between him and Adam for the rest of the night that doesn’t go unnoticed by either party. Right now he is still Cherry not Kaoru, _Cherry_ was free to yell obscenities across the car that Adam would respond to with an impressive amount of arrogance only to be quelled by Kaorus— because he would peak out the farther they got from S, callous way of arguing when he was at his limit and wanted the other to shut the fuck up immediately. Joe winced at the thought remembering when it had been him on the other end of Kaorus wrath. He _could_ have done that and Joe _would_ have let him not bothering to intervene like usual. He didn’t have to, because the pink haired boy was sitting primly in his seat scrolling away on his phone not offering so much as an insult about Kojiros turns being aggressive and monkey like. Seriously, he had sent him a picture of Donkey Kong in a go kart as a congratulations for getting his license. He would never give up the opportunity to poke at him unless he was pissed.

Tonight was exactly what you were to expect from the S. Entering S was like stepping into the eye of a hurricane. With your adrenaline pulsing through you All you hear is cheers that sometimes _were_ screams and the wind whipping against your ears. You had to keep up, you couldn’t stop skating even if the hurricane was throwing things your way— which it had tonight. Jawbreakers, which is ironic considering the punch Joe dealt to the owner. A whole bag of them spilt out covering the dirt paths with yellow and red candies, all it took was one person. Suddenly joe had found himself up close and personal with one of the rock walls narrowly avoiding cracking his head open. Cherry was right behind him struggling to hold on amidst the chaos but succumbed to the same fate landing on the opposite end. Then there was Adam who only looked down at the others with a grin as he jumped over a heap of skaters and used the wall to avoid the rest of the candy. He didn’t bother to look back and neither did the crowd as they followed him and the others to the end. It hadn’t been Adams' fault they wiped out and although it stung everytime he hummed happily there was no logical reason to yell at him. Maybe that’s why Cherry was holding his tongue and why Joe was purposely ignoring just how obnoxious the blue haired teen was being with just a smile. He stood out tonight and they were going to have to catch up. “Put some ice on those wounds I have something I want all of us to see tomorrow” Adam states through Cherrys open window. “Aino..” Kaoru's voice is barely audible and wouldn’t have been heard if the other wasn’t so close. The other blinks pausing for a moment before offering a warm smile, one they were use to. “Don’t worry Karou kun you can hate me if you need to tonight, it doesn’t matter to me. Take care” he’s off not waiting for either of them to say goodbye. They pull off driving in the opposite direction to an equally upscale area where Kaoru lives. He’s still silent even though the threat of picking a fight with Ainosuke was no longer an issue. His phone was doing very little to distract him now it was actually irritating to scroll through his Twitter and only become more annoyed. 

_“You can hate me if **you need to** tonight” _

His palms grow itchy, because what the _fuck_ was that supposed to mean? He never needed Adam for anything. Kaoru rubs his hands together slowly _“As if he would be the one I’m angry at tonight. That pompous ass.”_ The thought heats the nape of his neck and spreads to behind his eyes. He was seething really. He was lying to himself even in the privacy of his own mind. Aniosuke had an air of superiority about him whether he was on a board or not. How you let that affect you was up to you, to Kojiro it didn’t exist. You were just as cool as him or you weren’t cool at all no above or beneath. To Kaoru it was a figment of the others imagination that he could deal with. But when he soared over them and smiled down at him it felt too real. When had Adam began to scare him? He wondered in that moment realizing the want to pull the other down had never crossed his mind before. In the real world there would always be people better than you at something he never minded that. The S had slowly begun to change that encouraging animosity alongside his adoration. You don’t even know why you want to make it so bad you just know you do, so you start competing with everyone. It was unsettling that Ainosuke was so far ahead, they started this together. But now he was too far, they’d take him. Make him one of theirs. One of the Stars who seemed to be on the brink of insanity when it came to skating to make a place like this. He had an unsettling feeling that Adam persona would like that. Would join in on the shenanigans that left so many other members in hospital beds. Cherry was the newbie that wiped out on hard candy and Adam was the newbie who could never be phased. They sit at a red light for what feels like hours Kajiro begins tapping on his steering wheel again. He looks over to Kaoru who's squeezing his own hand which is glistening a little because he used it to wipe the stream on his face. 

  
  


He was mad at the _jawbreakers_

He was mad that _Ainosuke was going to change_

He was mad that _they were in too deep_

He was mad that _he wanted to join the legends_

He was mad at the _bruises on his thighs and back_

He was mad that _he was crying_ in Kojiro's front seat. 

  
  


At first he says nothing because Kaoru has always been a really confusing person. Whether he was Cherry or Karou in school or Karou at his house it didn’t matter. Kojiro could never quite reach him. Not in a way that didn’t end with comments about how fickle minded he was. “It’s okay to be mad at him you know. He has an annoying face when he’s happy” he says ignoring the green light, nobody was on the road at this hour. Kaoru scoffs “My contacts have been in too long. I’m not mad at Aino” he clarifies wiping his eyes again, if koji could sense it then maybe he was being a little too dramatic for his own comfort tonight. “And having an annoying face isn’t a good reason to yell at anyone. That’s obnoxious” he adds on rolling his eyes. Kojiro chuckles “so you did want to yell at him!” The smile on his face almost makes everything feel less tense again. “Me too. He looked way too cool tonight can’t let him get the wrong idea.” His smile is all teeth and his statement all true. They speed through the last few seconds of the green light “you sound jealous”

“I am not jealous! You’re the one crying about it” Kojiro points out purposely turning more reckless than usual. “ I'M NOT CRYING ABOUT THAT” His anger had subsided and in its place was the usual comfort that yelling at the green haired idiot offered. “Then what are you crying about?” 

“I’m crying a-“ he stops turning to glare at the driver “I’m _Not_ crying. But if you must know why I haven’t commented on your terrible driving tonight it’s because I was thinking about more important things.” The last part mumbled the tired returning to his body once the threat of being thrown out of the window is over. “Oh...is something going on at home?” Kojiro asks with a certain tenacity that reminds them just how many layers this thing of theirs has. “No.” Kaoru dismisses the idea quicker than he intended to only furthering Kojiros suspicions. “Sorry.” 

“I just can’t help but wonder what the people who created S would do if they got ahold of Ainosuke alone.” It’s an irrational thought he fears once he says it out loud. Kojiros grip on the wheel tightens. “It’s True the S has its own dark side and they condone it. They probably plant their own seeds too but it’ll be a cold day in hell before I let either of you turn into one of those reckless idiots that skate to hurt people or see others get hurt.” Kojiro turns to look over at an unconvinced Kaoru who is equal parts calm and crazed his hair free of its usual yellow restraint. This was the in between where he was both sides of himself at once, he stares back waiting for him to say something else. The bruise on his wrist is visible now and painful by the look on Karous face when he pokes it. 

He hates that he realizes.

As many screaming matches as they get in to he’s never seen that look before. He looks down to his bruised knuckles and sighs running a thumb over them. Maybe he had already gotten reckless. He’d apologize tomorrow surely the guy had already felt bad enough about ruining a race there was no reason to go and give him a knot to match the one on his own forehead, not one that made sense to him yet anyways . “If you’re so scared of that then why don’t you rival me at S then we could definitely make a name for ourselves. No cheap tricks.” He proposes the idea. They were way too new for anyone to even care about their rivalry but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t lose himself in a sea of hate and self pity if the person constantly upstaging him was a friend he practiced with, that was healthy competition. “I am not wasting a rivalry on a gorilla who doesn’t even slow down enough to make a reasonable turn” Kaoru huffed remembering the pain in his elbow had come long before the jawbreakers. Kojiro chuckled somewhat happy with himself 

“you skate too seriously”

“You skate too reckless.”

“Good. It’s a perfect balance then.” 

Whatever feeble minded logic had led Kojiro there, Kaoru didn’t have the energy to debate with it. “Can you wait here a second?” He asked standing idly in the open passenger side door. Kojiro nodded, not bothering to ask what for. After a few minutes Kaoru emerged with a white box waving him over to the lights in the porch. He didn’t ask for the others hand before taking it and resting it gently on his knee. He cleaned the dried blood away with a wipe that reeked of rubbing alcohol, thankfully it wasn’t his own blood. “You punched him pretty hard” Kaoru commented beginning to wrap his knuckles with a little more skill than an average person. He was doing his best, it looked painful to see it swell and someone like Kojiro wince. it was his fault afterall this was the least her could offer.“Yeah. Who the fuck still eats jawbreakers.” Joe hisses when Kaoru gets to his pinky. “Is that all it took?” He asks never looking up from his work, Kojiro swallows trying to ignore the way pink hair was brushing against his forearm. “And he called you princess.” He mumbles using all his self control to not nervously squeeze Karous knee. It all felt too close, like he wasn’t supposed to be here on his porch letting him wrap his swollen knuckles. His breath on his fingers, the hair. The fact that he’d punched someone Kaoru could have easily punched himself. “So. A lot of people do.” Kaoru rolls his eyes “Yeah and you hate it. So I hate it.” He checks the time on his phone to avoid looking at him. “Idiot you call me that too.” 

“Yeah but I’m _different_ ” he clarifies 

“What makes you so different ?” 

Their eyes meet in an awkward way both unsure if this will end witth a stupid answer that leads to an argument. He wanted to say because they were friends but Kaoru was in a mood and although he was playing nurse he’d still very easily say they weren’t. He didn’t want to get into why Kaoru pretending they weren’t friends pissed him off at the moment. So he chose another stupid answer , “You know you actually are really pretty _Kaoru-Chan_ ” his breath hitches for a moment when he realizes the statement isn’t entirely fabricated. His brows furrow at the sudden epiphany which is short lived because Kaoru throws his handy work off his knee and on to the wood. “Get that eyesore out of my driveway” 

“Okay your highness” Kojiro mocks stepping down the wooden stairs in his haste to escape whatever this was. He stops, “Thank you.” Kaoru exhales through his nose a small smirk forming “Joe.” 

The green haired boy looks at him over his shoulder unsure of what more he wanted but willing to give it. “Rival Cherry at the S” the unspoken please at the end is enough to get him out of the rut he’d been in. “It’s your funeral Kaoru” He smirks walking off with way too much pep for someone with a broken hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> For any updates or Requests follow my tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hyperfications


End file.
